pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
M.T. Kelly
Milton Terrence Kelly (born November 30, 1949) is a Canadian poet, novelist, and playwright. Life Kelly was born in Toronto, Ontario, to Sybil Lucy Preston (Vores) Kelly and Milton Thomas Kelly. Kelly attended Parkdale Collegiate Institute. He received a Bachelor of Arts in English and philosophy from York University 1971, and a Bachelor of Eduction from the University of Toronto in 1974.At a Glance, M.T. Kelly. Web, May 18, 2013. Kelly's work was included in The Thinking Heart: Best Canadian essays (1991). And The Satuirday Night Traveller, among other collections . His play The Green Dolphin was performed at Theatre Passe Muraille. A frequent contributor to The Globe and Mail, Kelly also worked as a reporter for the Moose Jaw Times-Herald. In 2000, his wife, Madam Justice Lynn King, was diagnosed with breast cancer, and his publisher of 30 years, General Publishing, went bankrupt. Kelly stopped publishing. Another contributing factor was the death of his friend, colleague, and sometime editor, author Carole Corbeil. Kelly remained silent after his wife's death in March 2005, but Exile Editions then reprinted A Dream Like Mine in its Canadian Classics series with an introduction by native writer Daniel David Moses. Exile also published a new book, Down River, which contained poetry, a memoir, and a short story about the people in the memoir. Recognition Kelly's 3rd novel, A Dream Like Mine, won the 1987 Governor General's Award for English-language fiction, and was made into the movie Clearcut. A book of poetry, Country You Can't Walk In, won the 1st Toronto Arts Council Award. Publications Poetry *''Country You Can’t Walk In''. Moonbeam, ON: Penumbra Press, 1979. **also published as Country You Can’t Walk In, and other poems. Moonbeam, ON: Penumbra, 1984. *''Down River: Poems''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2009. Plays *''The Green Dolphin: A play'' (Theatre Passe Muraille, 1982). Toronto: Playwrights Canada, 1982. *''Wildfire: The legend of Tom Longboat'' (screenplay), Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC-TV), 1983. Novels *''I Do Remember the Fall''. Simon and Pierre, 1978; New Press Canadian Classics/General Publishing, 1989. *''The Ruined Season''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1982. *''A Dream Like Mine''. Toronto: Stoddart, 1987; General Paperbacks, 1989; Toronto: Exile Editions (Canadian Classics), 2009. *''Out of the Whirlwind''. Stoddart, 1995. *''Save Me, Joe Louis''. Stoddart, 1998. Short fiction *''The More Loving One'' (novel and 3 short stories). Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1980. *''Breath Dances between Them'' (short stories). Toronto: Stoddart, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy M.T. Kelly.Publications, M.T. Kelly. Web, May 18, 2013. Audio / video *''Clearcut'' (VHS). Academy Entertainment, 1992. See also *List of Canadian poets References Fonds Kelly's papers are in the Thomas Fisher Rare Book Library archives at the University of Toronto. Notes External links ;Audio / video *M.T. Kelly Exile Pipeline Series, YouTube *Downriver on Vimeo ;Books *M.T. Kelly at Amazon.com ;About *M.T. Kelly Official website. *Now the uneasy hour (review of Downriver) at the Globe and Mail Category:1946 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian novelists Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Living people Category:Governor General's Award winning fiction writers